


Ron Saw

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Seeing, sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: Ron saw all the things she did, he just didn't understand why.





	Ron Saw

Ron saw Hermione use the confundus charm on McLaggen so he could win. He didn't understand why she did that to McLaggen. 

Ron saw Hermione send a hex at him and Lavender to seperate them. He didn't understand why she sent a hex to seperate him and Lavender.

Ron saw Hermione with Corman McLaggem at the Slugclub dinner party. He didn't understand why she was with McLaggen.

Ron saw Hermione for herself. He understood why she did all those things. Hermione loved him and he loved Hermione.


End file.
